Timeteam visits Hogwarts
by flobby wobby worm
Summary: Voldemort is bored, so he decides to turn Marauder, and pull a prank on Hogwarts. Chaos ensues.... My first fic, be gentle! R


Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned any of these characters, would I be sitting around writing Fanfic?

A: N/ Just don't ask. Oh, by the way, Timeteam is a British program about archaeologists who dig up castle ruins and old houses. Not much happens in this chapter, it's kinda an introduction

Voldemort was bored. His supporters were out killing innocent Muggles, all except Wormtail, who was there to keep Voldie company because he had a cold. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Wormtail, I'm bored. Do something interesting. Kill someone."

"Em, master, I'm not very good at Avada Kedavra," said Wormtail nervously. " We… could always watch television."

"Television? Wormtail, is this going to be like the time you got me a Gameboy and we got hooked on Pokémon for six months?"

"No master, I promise. I think you'll like this one." 

"Very well then Wormtail, zap one up. But I swear, if this has anything to do with Pokémon, I'm putting you under the Cruciatus curse."

Wormtail zapped up a television. 

"Wormtail, it isn't working!"

"I have to turn it on, master"

"Then do so"

Suddenly… "AAGHH, POKÉMON!!!"

 "No, master please…"

"CRUCIO"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Now, then Wormtail, pass me the T.V. guide. Ah, lets see what this is."

"Master, that's Bear in the Big Blue House. It's a children's program."

"Wormtail, don't make me say it. I really don't want to, as I am enjoying watching the bear talking to the little blue mouse. Oh, oh, quickly, it's a little lemur. I love lemurs. There so cu…did I just say that?"

"Yes master"

"Oh. Change the channel, Wormtail"

"Very well"

"Ha, ha, ha, Wormtail, look at that. It's a little man digging a large hole in the ground."

"Em, that's Timeteam. It's a bunch of people digging up the ruins of old castles to see how people lived. It's called ar…ar…archeology, I think."

"Hmmm…, Wormtail think I have an plan…"

"Hey Harry, wait up!" Harry turned round to face Ron, who was galloping madly across the hallway. "Harry, did you see the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"No."

"You'll never guess who it is."

"Who?"

"Fleur Delecour!!!"

"No!"

"Your right, I made it up."

"Ron!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Fred and George burst out of the great hall. 

"Harry, Ron, come quick! Dumbledore just called an emergency school meeting. Somethings going on in Hagrid's vegetable patch!" shouted Fred excitedly.

"Really! What? How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Overheard Hagrid telling Dumbledore. Now hurry, I want to know what's going on!"

Harry and Ron ran into the hall, which was already almost full. After about two minutes, Hermione joined them, accompanied by what seemed like half the library.

"Hermione, what are all the books for? The O.W.Ls aren't until June!"

"I know, but I want to get a head start," she answered "anyway, do you have any idea what's going—" But she was cut off as Dumbledore was standing up.

"Everyone, as you already know, I have called a meeting of students and staff. I assume you are all here, but I am sure the rumors will reach the poor students who cannot attend. Indeed, I believe there are rumors already circulating." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and flitted towards the Weasley twins who stared at him in mock indignation. "Anyway, it is time to tell you all the reason I called you here today." Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing, "some Muggles have entered Hogwarts. They are from a Muggle television program which dig up ruins. We are therefore skipping all herbology until they leave. Also, there will be no leaving the castle or hexing of the Muggles. I have cast a spell on there cameras so that, although they can film their findings, they cannot show the film on television. I suggest we let them stay, as their findings could be interesting. Also, all mail has been stopped until further notice. May I add that anyone who sneaks outside will get detention until the end of the year. You may go to your common rooms."

Fred and George hurried to catch up with Harry after the meeting. "We wont annoy them or go outside," said Fred mischieviusly,  "but we can confuse them from inside the castle!"

"Wonder what they'll do?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore'll kill 'em I suppose," said Hermione. 

"Don't be so pessimistic," said Harry 

(A: N/ " I have no idea what to write next," said FWW.) 

"I hope your wrong Hermione," said Ron.

"Me? Wrong? Never!" the twins said in a voice that was supposed to sound like Hermione's, but failed.


End file.
